2.1. Respiratory Syncytial Virus in Disease
RS virus is a major cause of lower respiratory disease in infancy and early childhood (McIntosh and Chanock, 1985, in Virology, Fields, B. (ed), Raven, N.Y., pp. 1285-1304). In all geographical areas, it is the major cause of bronchiolitis and pneumonia in infants and young children. The agent reinfects frequently during childhood, but illness produced by reinfection is generally milder than that associated with the initial infection and rarely causes major problems.
RS virus is an enveloped RNA virus of the family Paramyxoviridae and of the genus pneumovirus. The two major envelope proteins are the G protein, which is responsible for attachment of the virus to the host cell membrane, and the fusion protein, which is responsible for fusing the virus and cell membranes. Virus-cell fusion is a necessary step for infection. Fusion protein is also required for cell-cell fusion which is another way to spread the infection from an infected cell to an uninfected cell.
Antibodies directed against the fusion protein or against the G protein can neutralize the virus. However, only antibodies to the fusion protein will block the spread of the virus between cells, i.e. have anti-fusion activity. Thus, antibodies to the fusion protein will protect against circulating virus as well as inhibit the spread, between cells, of an established infection. Antibodies to the fusion protein (both polyclonal antisera against purified fusion protein and monoclonal antibodies which contain both neutralizing and anti-fusion activity) have been found to be protective in animal models against infection (Walsh et al., 1984, Infect. Immun. 43: 756-758).
2.2. Immunological Approach to the Prevention of RS Virus Infection
A practical means for protection of infants and young children against upper and lower respiratory disease would be protective vaccination against RS virus. Vaccination of expectant mothers (active immunization) would protect young children by passive transfer of immunity, either transplacentally, or through the mother's milk. Several approaches to an RS virus vaccine are possible, but some of them have proven unsuccessful in the past.
Vaccination with killed RS virus vaccine has been tried and found to be ineffective (Kim et al., 1969, Am. J. Epid. 89: 422). Not only were children not protected, but in some cases, subsequent infections with RS virus resulted in atypical and more severe disease than in the unimmunized controls. This phenomenon is not unique to RS virus and has been seen also in killed paramyxovirus vaccines such as measles. It has been suggested that the reason for the failure of the past inactivated RS virus vaccine was due to inactivation of the biologically functional epitopes on either or both of the viral envelope glycoproteins. That is to say, the neutralizing and fusion epitopes on the killed virus vaccine were "denatured". As a result, the vaccinated subject did not experience the biologically functional neutralizing and fusion epitopes. Therefore, when the vaccinated subject encountered a live virus, the resultant antibody response did not yield protective immunity. Instead, there was an antibody mediated inflammatory response which often resulted in a more severe disease (Choppin and Scheid, 1980, Rev. Inf. Dis., 2: 40-61).
The second approach to an RS virus vaccine has been to attenuate live virus. Temperature sensitive mutants (Wright et al., 1982, Infect. Immun. 37: 397-400) and passage attenuated virus (Belshe et al., 1982, J. Inf. Dis. 145: 311-319) have proven to be poorly infectious and not efficacious in the prevention of disease when used as immunogens in RS virus vaccines. However, in these cases, there was no atypical disease as a result of vaccination.
Based on our current knowledge of the structure of RS virus and the immune response to infection, it is clear that a useful vaccine to this virus must be effective in inducing production of antibodies to the fusion protein and/or the G protein. Of particular importance to protective immunity is the production of antibodies that inhibit fusion and therefore, can stop the spread of virus between cells in the respiratory tract. Additionally, it may be helpful to induce a cell mediated immune response, including the stimulation of cytotoxic T cells (CTL's) which are useful against RS virus infected cells. The various vaccine formulations of the present invention are directed to meeting both these objectives.
2.3. Recombinant DNA Technology and Gene Expression
Recombinant DNA technology involves insertion of specific DNA sequences into a DNA vehicle (vector) to form a recombinant DNA molecule which is capable of being replicated in a host cell. Generally, but not necessarily, the inserted DNA sequence is foreign to the recipient DNA vehicle, i.e., the inserted DNA sequence and DNA vector are derived from organisms which do not exchange genetic information which in nature, or the inserted DNA sequence comprises information which may be wholly or partially artificial. Several general methods have been developed which enable construction of recombinant DNA molecules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 to Cohen and Boyer describes production of such recombinant plasmids using processes of cleavage of DNA with restriction enzymes and joining the DNA pieces by known methods of ligation.
These recombinant plasmids are then introduced by means of transformation and replicated in unicellular cultures including procaryotic and eucaryotic cells grown in culture. Because of the general applicability of the techniques described therein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 is hereby incorporated by reference into the present specification. Another method for introducing recombinant DNA molecules into unicellular organisms is described by Collins and Hohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,863 which is also incorporated herein by reference. This method utilizes a packaging, transduction system with bacteriophage vectors (cosmids).
DNA sequences may also be inserted into viruses, for example, vaccinia virus. Such recombinant viruses may be generated, for example, by transfection of plasmids into cells infected with virus (Chakrabarti et al., 1985, Mol. Cell. Biol. 5: 3403-3409).
Regardless of the method used for construction, the recombinant DNA molecule is preferably compatible with the host cell, i.e., capable of being replicated in the host cell either as part of the host chromosomes or as an extra-chromosomal element. The recombinant DNA molecule or recombinant virus preferably has a marker function which allows the selection of the desired recombinant DNA molecule(s) or virus(es). In addition, if all of the proper replication, transcription and translation signals are correctly arranged on the recombinant DNA molecule, the foreign gene will most likely be expressed in the transformed or transfected host cells.
Different genetic signals and processing events control gene expression at different levels. For instance, DNA transcription is one level, and messenger RNA (mRNA) translation is another. Transcription of DNA is dependent upon the presence of a promoter which is a DNA sequence that directs the binding of RNA polymerase and positive transcription elements and thereby promotes RNA synthesis. The DNA sequences of eucaryotic promoters differ from those of procaryotic promoters. Furthermore, eucaryotic promoters and accompanying genetic Signals may not be recognized in or may not function in a procaryotic system.
Similarly, translation of mRNA in procaryotes depends upon the presence of the proper procaryotic signals which differ from those of eucaryotes. Efficient translation of mRNA in procaryotes requires a ribosome binding site called the Shine-Dalgarno (SD) sequence on the mRNA. For a review on maximizing gene expression, see Roberts and Lauer, 1979, Methods in Enzymology 68: 473.
Many other factors complicate the expression of foreign genes in procaryotes even after the proper signals are inserted and appropriately positioned. One such factor is the presence of an active proteolytic system in E. coli and other bacteria. This protein-degrading system appears to destroy foreign proteins selectively. A tremendous utility, therefore, would be afforded by the development of a means to protect eucaryotic proteins expressed in bacteria from proteolytic degradation. One strategy is to construct hybrid genes in which the foreign sequence is ligated in phase (i.e., in the correct reading frame) with a procaryotic structural gene. Expression of this hybrid gene results in a recombinant protein product (a protein that is a hybrid of procaryotic and foreign amino acid sequences).
Similar considerations of gene expression in eukaryotic systems have been discussed in Enhancers & Eukaryotic Gene Expression, Gluzman & Shenk (Eds.), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 1983, and Eukaryotic Viral Vectors, Gluzman (Ed.), Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 1982.
Successful expression of a cloned gene requires efficient transcription of DNA, translation of the mRNA and in some instances post-translational modification of the protein. Expression vectors have been developed to increase protein production from the cloned gene. In expression vectors, the cloned gene is often placed next to a strong promoter which is controllable so that transcription can be turned on when necessary. Cells can be grown to a high density and then the promoter can be induced to increase the number of transcripts. These, if efficiently translated will result in high yields of protein. This is an especially valuable system if the foreign protein is deleterious to the host cell.
Several recombinant DNA expression systems are described below for the purpose of illustration only, and these examples should not be construed to limit the scope of the present invention.
2.3.1. E. coli as an Expression Vector
Many E. coli plasmids are known and have been used to express foreign genes. For economic reasons, it would be highly preferable to be able to obtain a high level of expression. One way to obtain large amounts of a given gene product is to clone a gene on a plasmid which has a very high copy number within the bacterial cell. By increasing the number of copies of a particular gene, mRNA levels would normally also increase, which in turn would lead to increased production of the desired protein.
2.3.2. Baccinia Virus as an Expression Vector
Vaccinia virus may be used as a cloning and expression vector. The virus contains a linear double-stranded DNA genome of approximately 187 kb pairs and replicates within the cytoplasm of infected cells. These viruses contain a complete transcriptional enzyme system (including capping, methylating and polyadenylating enzymes) within the virus core. This system is necessary for virus infectivity because vaccinia virus transcriptional regulatory sequences (promoters) allow for initiation of transcription by vaccinia RNA polymerase, but not by cellular RNA polymerase.
Expression of foreign DNA in recombinant viruses requires the fusion of vaccinia promoters to protein coding sequences of the foreign gene. Plasmid vectors, also called insertion vectors have been constructed to insert the chimeric gene into vaccinia virus. One type of insertion vector comprises: (1) a vaccinia virus promoter including the transcriptional initiation site; (2) several unique restriction endonuclease cloning sites downstream from the transcriptional start site for insertion of foreign DNA fragments; (3) nonessential vaccinia virus DNA (such as the thymidine kinase gene) flanking the promoter and cloning sites which direct insertion of the chimeric gene into the homologous nonessential region of the virus genome; and (4) a bacterial origin of replication and antibiotic resistance marker for replication and selection in E. coli. Examples of such vectors are described by MacKett (1984, J. Virol. 49: 857-864).
Recombinant viruses are produced by transfection of recombinant procaryotic/eucaryotic shuttle insertion vectors containing the foreign gene into cells infected with vaccinia virus. Homologous recombination takes place within the infected cells and results in the insertion of the foreign gene into the viral genome. Immunological techniques, DNA plaque hybridization, or genetic selection can be used to identify and isolate the desired recombinant virus. These vaccinia recombinants retain the functions essential for infectivity and can be constructed to accommodate up to approximately 35 kb of foreign DNA.
Expression of a foreign gene can be detected by enzymatic or immunological assays (e.g., immunoprecipitation, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), radioimmunoassay, or immunoblotting). Additionally, naturally occurring membrane glycoproteins produced from recombinant vaccinia infected cells are glycosylated and may be transported to the cell surface. High expression levels can be obtained by using strong promoters or cloning multiple copies of a single gene.
2.3.3. Baculovirus as an Expression Vector
A baculovirus, such as Autographica californica nuclear polyhedris virus (AcNPV) has also been used as a cloning or expression vector. The infectious form of AcNPV is normally found in a viral occlusion. This structure is largely composed of polyhedrin polypeptide in which virus particles are embedded. Polyhederin gene expression occurs very late in the infection cycle, after mature virus particles are formed. Therefore, polyhedrin gene expression is a dispensable function, i.e., non-occluded virus particles produced in the absence of polyhedrin gene expression are fully active and are capable of infecting cells in culture. According to European Patent Application Ser. No. 84105841.5 by Smith et al., a recombinant baculovirus expression vector can be prepared in two steps. First, baculovirus DNA is cleaved to produce a fragment comprising a polyhedrin gene or a portion thereof, which fragment is inserted into a cloning vehicle. The gene to be expressed is also inserted into the cloning vehicle; and it is so inserted that it is under control of the polyhedrin gene promoter. This recombinant molecule is called a recombinant transfer vector. Normally, the recombinant transfer vector is amplified in appropriate host cells. Second, the recombinant transfer vector formed in this way is mixed with baculovirus helper DNA and used to transfect insect cells in culture to effect recombination and incorporation of the cloned gene at the polyhedrin gene locus of the baculovirus genome. The resultant recombinant baculovirus is used to infect susceptible insects or cultured insect cells.